


My Dearest, Laurens

by DestinyCK99



Series: Something They Never Take Away [2]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyCK99/pseuds/DestinyCK99
Summary: After the sudden loss of his husband, Alexander Hamilton-Laurens has to cope along with his son Phillip. Alexander decides to take on the biggest case of his lawyer career; Laurens v the city of New York.Can Alexander cope with the loss of his husband while tackling this case?
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Something They Never Take Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151663
Kudos: 1





	My Dearest, Laurens

It’s been five weeks since John Laurens death. My law firm got the case.  
“Alexander?” Asks my assistant, Talia.  
“Come in.” I say, closing my laptop.  
She opens the door, letting her cane come in before her.  
“The defense team is here, may I sit down?”  
“Of course Talia.” She nods and sits down.  
“How’s your girlfriend?”  
“Oh Jessie? She’s great! She said she emailed you a few days ago?”  
I nod.  
“Yes she did. I’m letting her come back tomorrow.”  
She nods.  
“That’s great! Now about this case...are you sure you want to take on a case this big? You’ve only been out of school for what?”  
“Three years. I’m just twenty seven Talia.”  
“How old was your husband?”  
“He was twenty nine, almost thirty.”  
“I’m so sorry. He said that his father did it?”  
I nod, looking over at the picture on my desk. Laurens who was holding our son, Phillip, and I. 

It’s six o’ clock, I lock up the law office and walk to my car. I look in the backseat, noticing the empty car seat, reminding me that I need to pick up Phillip.  
I drive to the daycare, opening up the door.  
“Alexander! I thought you wouldn't come!” Says the owner, Patty.  
“Oh, ha, yeah, I lost track of the time. How’s Phillip?”  
“He’s great! He has been mentioning what happened with John. But, he’s doing great!”  
I frown and nod.  
I sign him out, and get him. 

The drive back to the office is uneventful, we go to McDonald’s, so we can get some type of dinner. With Laurens passing, we’ve been staying with friends, hotels or my office, just waiting for my next check so I can buy a small house. 

I hear my phone ring, it’s Jefferson.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey! Where are you staying tonight?”  
“My office. Why?”  
“Come over! Spend the weekend over here! You and Philip need a break! We just finished our guest bedroom! Please.”  
I look over to Phillip who is playing with some play dough.  
“Okay. We’re on our way.”  
“Yay!” 

We hop into my car, Phillips glad we’re staying somewhere else that isn’t my office.  
I get to an intersection, seeing that the light is green. I move forward, looking up too see a car come right towards us. 

The world turns black.


End file.
